


I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus.

by larrysunrays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Harry dresses as Santa Claus, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Slight mention of Zayn/Perrie but for only about one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysunrays/pseuds/larrysunrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to work up until barely a day before Christmas had never been much of a problem for Louis, well, up until the 6th year in the band when he and Harry had began to start their own family it became harder and harder to keep up with their usual routine. </p><p>Now, three years on with their six year old adopted daughter Belle and new born twins Isla and Jonah, there was nothing Louis and Harry wanted more than to be able to spend some much deserved quiet time at home with their family.</p><p>or </p><p>The one where they have the whole of the Christmas month off from work and Harry dresses as Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus.

**Author's Note:**

> No one has looked over this other than myself so it's likely that there are going to be mistakes, all of which are on my shoulders. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: thewetdreamteam.tumblr.com

It had been a while since the boys have actually had the whole of Christmas off, come to think of it, Louis doesn't think that he’s had more than a few days off for Christmas since before the band had begun. So, when they were told this year that they had the whole of December and most of January absolutely void of any work commitment everyone was absolutely over the moon. 

Having to work up until barely a day before Christmas had never been much of a problem for Louis, well, up until the 6th year in the band when he and Harry had began to start their own family it became harder and harder to keep up with their usual routine. 

Now, three years on with their six year old adopted daughter Belle and new born twins Isla and Jonah, there was nothing Louis and Harry wanted more than to be able to spend some much deserved quiet time at home with their family. Belle had been staying with Louis’ mother for the past month whilst her dad’s were on a small European tour as they had wanted her to have as normal a life as possible, which meant proper schooling rather than an on tour tutor. The twins, of course, had been able to travel with them, though fitting cots into a tour bus was harder than they first imagined, they hadn't had that trouble with Belle as she had been old enough for a proper bed when she had started living with them. 

As soon as the plane touches down onto Heathrow’s runway after it’s flight from Rome, Louis and Harry practically jump out of their seats and start on their way to the front of the plane where the doors are located. 

“Eh, steady on lads” Niall laughs, slowly raising out of his seat and stretching out his knee which makes a painful clicking sound once fully straight. 

“Sorry, just - Belle” Harry sighs, reaching down into the travel cot where Isla is wriggling about whilst Louis does the same with Jonah, they both tuck the twins against their chests, slowly rocking back and forth to avoid any sudden crying sessions. “It’s been a long month, see.” Zayn walks up behind Louis, clamping a hand on his shoulder and running a comforting touch over his back. Louis has absolutely no doubt that Zayn knew exactly how they felt, he and Perrie had finally managed to find time to get married sometime in the 7th year of the band, after being engaged for many years, and now they have a baby boy on the way, due to arrive in just two months. 

Alberto is stood next to the doors of the jet where the stairs are now being lowered to the ground so that they can make their way off, he hands each of the boys a thick blanket which Harry and Louis start to wrap the twins in, so that they don’t get cold in the few minutes it takes for them to get from the runway to the airport lounge. They then proceed to hand one of the twins each to Liam and Niall who cuddle the babies tightly whilst the others can grab their coats from next to their seats. With their zips secured tightly they finally make their way off the plane, Harry with a baby in each arm and Louis carrying their many bags of luggage behind them. 

Once inside the airport it takes them no more that five minutes to all get through the security and finally they're almost on their way. As always, there are fans waiting at the front of the airport, its been the same way for years now, it’s surprising to all of them that they can say that even nine years on the band if still as successful as it always has been, if not more. The fans don’t give them much bother though, most of them have matured extremely and understand that especially with the kids around, it’s not safe to mob the boys. Harry carries on with Preston to where the car is so he can get the twins safely in their seats whilst the other stay behind, signing scraps of paper and taking pictures on broken up iPhones. 

After about twenty minutes of making sure every fan is satisfied with their pictures and the like, Louis hugs each of the boys, promising to see them at some point in the next few weeks before he too makes his way to where his family are waiting in their black SUV. He jumps in the side door to find the twins in the back seats and Harry with his head back, snoring away with his mouth wide open. Louis chuckles to himself whilst he does up his seatbelt and whispers for their driver to go to his mothers house. It was handy having his mum so close by, after having three of seven children grow up and move away to London, Jay had decided that it would only make sense for her and Dan to move up as well, plus, it meant that she was there for every second of her grandchildren’s growth. 

-

Forty minutes later they arrive at Jay’s house, it’s quite a big house with ivory trailing up the side of the grey stone walls. Every time Louis comes here he is struck with a feeling of absolute pride when he thinks about the fact that he helped his mum and Dan to get this house, not that they couldn't have done it without him but with him it means that their bank accounts are just a little bit more secure than they would be in other instances. 

He stretches his joints before jumping out of the car and running up the path to the house whilst Harry and the twins carry on sleeping in the car, completely oblivious of anything else happening around them. 

“Daddy!” He hears the scream before he even sees the girl it belongs to and soon he has a mouth full of brown hair and he’s falling to the floor. “I missed you so so so much!”

“So did I, baby, so did I” He chuckles, pulling back to see Bells’s face. He’s only been away a month and in that time they’ve had regular skyping sessions, but he feels like she’s changed so much. They stay there just hugging for about two minutes before he hears a laugh coming from somewhere above him and he looks up to see his mum stood at the doorway with her arms crossed and a fond smile pulled over her lips. “Welcome home, Boo” 

Gently moving Belle off where she had been resting on his chest he gets up then picks up his little girl, who isn't so little anymore, and rests her on his hip. She’s definitely getting too big to hold like this but he doesn't like that thought so he decides he’s going to carry on pretending to be oblivious of the fact. They stay chatting to his mum for a few minutes before Louis decides it’s probably time to get the kids back and ready for bed so they depart with a kiss on the cheek and plan to meet on Saturday for a cup of tea and catch up. 

-

It’s just gone six o’clock when they arrive home, there are christmas lights twinkling on some of the houses in their private little close and Harry, well, Harry is still sleeping next to Louis. Louis knows that the boys hadn't slept well last night what with the excitement of seeing Belle and the restlessness of the babies going to his head, so Louis knows that he really deserved that nap, even if he did sleep most of the plane ride home as well, and Louis has no doubt that he’ll sleep the whole night through as well and the older boy will be responsible for being at the twins beck and call. 

“Belle, why don’t you go and open up the front door whilst I wake up your Pappa?” Louis asks, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keys. He knows that the house will be safe and warm as they had asked Gemma to pop round that afternoon before they got back to turn on the heating, that way he didn't need to go and scope out the house to make sure it was all okay before he let the children enter. 

Once the six year old has left the car he leans over to his husband, gently running his hands through the curly hair that was now a lot longer than it had been when they first met. “Harry, baby” He whispers as the younger boy begins to stir, smacking his lips together in an absolutely adorable way while he pushes further into Louis’ hand, his mannerisms like that of a kitten wanting attention from it’s owner. “We’re home”

“We’re home?” He sits up so fast it’s almost comical. His wide eyes scour the insides of the car and when he’s looked at everyone surrounding him his eyes fall back on Louis, confusion drawn on his face. “Where’s B. Oh Louis, don’t tell me you forgot to pick her up again.”

“Babe, that was two years ago, why will you not let me live that down. And no, I didn't forget her, she’s gone to open up the house because you were being a lazy ass so I had to wake you up” Louis giggles, leaning down to kiss his husband on the lips. It’s amazing, really, how they’ve been married for 6 years and they’re still as in love as ever. “I love you”

“I love you too” Harry grins, “C’mon then, let’s go see my baby girl!” He jumps out the car quickly, running up the steps to their house, all gangly legs and too long limbs.

It’s good to be home.

-

They spend the majority of the December month hanging around the house, doing absolutely nothing, which is a welcome change to the hectic time they’ve had in the past year. 

Harry goes out often to visit his friend or sometimes he’ll bring Nick, Ed and the gang over for dinner, which Louis has learnt not to mind anymore, once he and Nick put their differences aside they realised that they actually had a lot in common and they quickly became friends. 

Belle is at school for most of December, right up until the twentieth so it means that most of their daytime is spent making a fuss over their new babies and doing Christmas shopping to find the right gift for absolutely everyone. 

On Christmas eve they go ice skating outside the Natural History Museum, as they have every year since they moved to London and then later they go home and tuck the kids in bed before rushing up to their bedrooms and grabbing rolls and rolls of wrapping paper to drag down into the living room so they can prepare for the next morning. They end up wrapping presents until just past midnight, Louis lets out a long sigh of relief when they finally secure the last bow on Belle’s new bright pink bike. 

“We did good Tommo. Think we beat last years record, and we had two extra people to wrap for this time” Harry says, plonking down on the sofa next to Louis and laying his head on the older boy’s chest. “Let’s just sleep here” 

It’s no more than two minutes before both boys are asleep, completely dead to the world. 

\- 

Louis’ woken up what must be an hour later to a cry sounding from somewhere upstairs, he sits up slowly and looks around for his husband that is no where to be seen. After a few minutes the crying stops so he decides that Harry must have gone to sort it out. Laying back down along the sofa and getting ready to sleep again, Louis closes his eyes but they fly back open minutes later when he feels someone walk up beside him. 

It’s Harry.

Dressed as Santa Claus. 

“Hazza, what the fuck are you doing?” He bursts out laughing. His eyes scan the boys body, and yeah, as he suspected it’s not the usual Santa outfit you would find on an old man at the mall. He's wearing a pair of tight red trousers with fluffy trim, a santa hat, and a red fluffy suit jacket that’s gaping open at his chest. He has a fake beard hooked around his chin but strangely, he still looks as attractive as usually, especially with his toned abs which he somehow manages to keep tanned even in the winter season. 

“I heard you’d been a good boy this year” He whispers, voice deep and low. Slowly he lowers himself down so he’s lying his body over Louis’ on the sofa, pressed together from tie to forehead.

“Don’t know where you heard that, Mr Claus, I take pride in my bad boy reputation” Louis giggles, pulling Harry down into a bruising kiss. “I think I’ve been a bad boy, maybe you should punish me?”

“Maybe I should do just that” The younger boy sits up with his hands rested on Louis’ shoulders, slowly Louis reaches his hands up and pushes Harry’s jacket off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. Once the material is gone his eyes land on the braces that are pulled across Harry’s chest, they looks awfully familiar. 

“Are these mine?” Louis asks, grabbing the stretchy material and pinging it back against Harry’s tanned chest.

“Maybe,” He grins, “I figured that if you weren't going to wear them anyone then someone should get some use out of them.”

“You’re too perfect” Louis laughs, pulling him back down and wrapping his arms around his neck. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

\- 

They’re woken up next morning to an extremely excited six year old jumping on their bed, almost kneeing Louis is the balls which he’s not very happy about. He’s glad that they decided to move from the sofa to bed last night because otherwise theres no doubt that their backs would be complaining this morning, and also the fact that Harry hid the Santa costume is a blessing as it saves them from any awkward explaining today.

“Daddy! Pappa! It’s Christmas, wake up!” Belle screams, and Louis is sure that at this point she’s woken up both the twins and they're going to start crying in a few minutes.

“Yes, Merry Christmas baby!” He says, pulling her down for a hug. Harry rolls over next to him and throws his legs out the bed, putting on his reindeer slippers and making his way out of the room to get the twins for their morning feed. Once Harry has left the room Belle plops down on the bed next to Louis and snuggles under his arm. 

“Daddy” She says in an innocent voice and Louis knows that voice and Belle only ever uses that voice when she wants to tell him something but she thinks she’ll get in trouble. “Last night I was really excited and I woke up in the night and I came to your bedroom but I couldn't find you and so I went down into the lounge and Daddy…” And every thing that happened the night before runs through Louis’ hair and he is absolutely dreading her answer. “I saw you kissing Santa Claus.”

Oh God.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: thewetdreamteam.tumblr.com


End file.
